A Dream realized
by teenwolf team
Summary: With Mercedes, Santana, And Brittany leaving Glee club; how would things turn out if they actually won sectionals.
1. A New Tone

This is my take on Glee season 3 this story starts right after Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany leave glee club.

disclaimer: I do not own glee if I did Mercedes would have had her solo.

_General POV Choir room with the New directions_

The New Directions were all gathered in a collective silence. None seemed willing to break that silence either. Due to three of their most valuable players quitting and forming a new glee club named the Trouble Tones. Considering the Two out of the three were some their best singers if not our best singers then the third was one of their core dancers. Things were not looking up for the New Directions not one bit. Now here they were in what was left of the glee club some sad others angry. Though one thought she was above it all; little did she know her world was about to come crashing down. She was slowing losing everyone and everything around her, so caught up in herself she didn't realize it. And she wouldn't til it was too late.

"Okay guys, I know it has been a tough week so before we start I thought that I might share some good news," said walking in the classroom."Honestly I don't think any news could be great enough to cheer any of us up after this disaster of a week", Kurt sighed laying his head on Blaine's shoulder for support."That's where you're wrong Kurt because in this envelope I hold the theme to Sectionals this year and I before I tell you what it is I can say it's right up our ballpark," countered excitedly. "With no Disrespect whatever that theme is all Mercedes has to do is go on stage and sing and we have already lost," Tina sadly pointed out."While Mercedes does have great vocal talent Tina she doesn't compare to me. Why else do you think she has never had a solo at any competition," Rachel asked snobbishly sticking her head out?

"Excuse me hobbit but sexy Mama doesn't compare to anybody here cause she outshines the rest of us," Puck added. Well if that was-, Rachel started but was interrupted by Mr. Schue's command of Enough! I won't let this group fall apart because we lost three people! We are greater than this come on guys, shakes his in disappointment and shame seeing as he never did give Mercedes a solo at any competition. Now as I was saying the theme of sectionals is Broadway and seeing as we have two Broadway know it all I would like to say sectionals is rules are we must have a solo from Broadway and a Broadway themed group number but sing no broadway songs. Rachel,Kurt, and Blaine jumped in their seats while Puck, Artie, Quinn, Finn, Mike all groaned and exclaimed we're doomed for. While Rory and Sam confused about the reactions of the group just sat in silence.

"Not to break up you guys' excitement but we need to plan now start practicing especially you hobbit because if you're going up against Mama on the solo you're going to need all the practice you can get," Puck said. Guys calm down Mercedes doesn't have a knowledge of Broadway like Kurt and Rachel do, Mr Schue tried to assure them. "Mr. Schue you weren't here when it Mercedes was going to have a solo at sectionals in our sophomore year, but the other groups stole our songs", Finn spoke up for the first time today. Yea Mercedes has two songs that she can sing and we won't be able to do anything about it, Artie added. Rachel's face paled and Schue gasped. "Are you idiots finally getting it sexy mama will obliterate us come sectionals and there's nothing we can do about it," Puck deadpanned.

_Auditorium Trouble Tones_

_Mercedes POV_

Leaving the New Directions was an eye opener for me to say the least. With 's help i'm hitting notes I didn't think I could, my dancing has gotten better, and I even lost a little weight. With Santana and Brittany here I know we can take sectionals by storm and I can finally prove all those wrong who doubted me. We all have our different strengths and weakness though, but I think we balance each other out. While Britt can sing she is not as strong as Santana and I, but she is the our strongest dancer. While Santana is a great vocalist and dancer she cant sustain her high notes like I can but she makes up for it with her sass and emotion she can convey through her performances. Finally I round everything out with my singing my range is very high but says I've just scratched the surface of my talent while, my dancing is great it just takes me a little longer to learn all the moves. "Wheezy you know Sam is back right," Santana asked? "So what, I don't think there can be anything between us anyway and besides he's the competition," I said. "Mercy don't give us that if you still want Sammy to eat your Hershey's kisses just say so," Brittany said. _I do still like Sam and still want to be with him but not til sectionals are over I don't want any distractions_, I thought to myself luckily I didn't have to respond as Mrs.C chose that moment to walk in.

"All right ladies listen up in my hands is the theme for sectionals, she said walking in to the auditorium. We all go silent I hear Santana whispering "Please not Broadway". "And the theme is Broadway, Mrs.C announced! Santana groaned and began to shout curses in Spanish. "Excuse me young lady if you'll let me finish", Mrs.C reprimanded? "Now the rules are we must have a solo from Broadway and group number Broadway themed but sing no songs from Broadway," she finished. "Now I was thinking we could, Mrs.C started but I interrupted. 'Mrs.C I want to sing I am Changing from Dreamgirls as the solo," I stated.

Now knowing Mrs.C these couple of weeks I knew she liked to Challenge her students and she didn't give anything you had to earn it. So here I was expecting a challenge as she turned her gaze towards me and asked this simple question; Why should I give it to you when Santana can sing something else just as good. "Because Mrs.C you need a show stopper and Mrs.C i'm your show stopper, I pleaded. "Given the right song and practice Santana can be a show stopper too, so tell me Mercedes what makes you any different". I knew she was right but I had to do something that would convince her so I did the only thing I knew how to do I sang.

_And I am telling you I'm not going_

_You're the best man I'll ever know_

_There's no way I can ever go_

_Santana POV_

I knew that spot was Mercedes' as soon as Mrs.C opened her mouth. If Mrs.C was going to beat New directions she needed to have her best singer in front and center belting out every little note. I also knew Mrs.C wanted to see how much Mercedes really wanted it could she really lead this group to nationals and win? Mrs.C was about to find out though it has been two years since Wheezy sung this song and it was epic then imagine it now.

_No, no, no, no way_

_No, no, no, no way_

_I'm living without you_

_I'm not living without you_

_I don't want to be free_

_I'm staying, I'm staying_

_And you, and you, you're gonna love me_

_Oh, you're gonna love me_

_And I am telling you I'm not going_

_Even though the rough times are showing_

_There's just no way, there's no way_

_We're part of the same place_

_We're part of the same time_

_We both share the same blood_

_We both have the same mind_

_And time and time we have so much to share_

_No, no, no,_

_No, no, no way_

_I'm not waking up tomorrow morning_

Mrs.C POV

So much potential so much talent only if she didn't hold back something I bet she learned how to do under Will's tutelage. Having to go up against my daughter and still lose in the end although she was the better vocalist must have been damaging to her confidence in her vocal abilities. Don't get me wrong Rachel can sing but her tone is not as warm or full as Mercedes and her range is limited something that she can improve on but Mercedes range will continue to grow like a fine wine as she ages. The solo was already hers to begin with I just needed her to get that fire back to find her voice again and to use it like never before. I will be talking to Will about the way used her only to trot out the glory note when her voice was so much better than that i'll make him see that for sure. Lucky he would be on his way right now with his glee club I hope he doesn't miss this.

_And finding that there's nobody there_

_Darling, there's no way_

_No, no, no, no way_

_I'm living without you_

_I'm not living without you_

_You see, there's just no way_

_There's no way_

_Please don't go away from me_

New Directions

Okay guys let's head to the auditorium Mrs.C and I decided that it would be fun to have Impromptu sing off with the clubs today so come on let's show them who's better. With that they left the Choir room heading toward the auditorium. "Do you guys hear that it sounds like… Mercedes," Kurt asked? "Oh it's her all right who else in this school can lay down that song like she can", Artie asked? "Well I guess we know who got the solo for sectionals," Mike said as they entered the auditorium.

_Stay with me stay with me_

_Stay, stay and hold me_

_Stay, stay and hold me_

_Please stay and hold me, Mr. Man_

_Try it mister, try it mister_

_I know, I know, I know you can_

_Tear down the mountains _

_Yell, scream and shout_

_You can say what you want_

Rachel POV

I can't let her sing this song we won't have a chance at sectionals. When is she going to realize I am the only star in McKinley,she fumed!

_I'm not walking out_

_Stop all the rivers_

_Push, strike, and kill_

_I'm not gonna leave you_

Mercedes POV

Seeing the New directions come in the auditorium made me angry it made me feel all those things about myself I didn't like feeling and I put every ounce of my emotion in the song. I'm going to prove them wrong my face is going to be on every billboard, magazine, tv, and newspaper. I'll have my time in the sun.

_There's no way I will_

_And I am telling you_

_I'm not going_

_You're the best man I'll ever know_

_There's no way I could ever, ever go_

_No, no, no, no way_

General POV

Hearing Mercedes hit that note again made every New Direction member realize they were fighting a losing battle come sectionals if she was singing that song. Although they gave cheers to her they weren't as enthusiastic as they were two years ago. In contrast, The Trouble tones were in full uproar with Santana and Brittany leading the charge and while Shelby was trying to stay in impartial with her poker face on in full effect;she couldn't help but smile.

_No, no, no, no way I'm living without you_

_Oh, I'm not living without you,_

_Not living without you_

_I don't wanna be free_

_I'm staying, I'm staying_

_And you, and you, and you_

_You're gonna love me_

_You're gonna love me, yes you are_

_Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me_

_Love me, love me, love me, love me_

_You're gonna love me_

Mercedes POV

After finishing the song and letting the applause die down I heard Sam say "Ladies and gentlemen Mercedes Jones has entered the building." And in some ways he was right I felt whole again no longer doubting my vocal abilities and dreams. I was the best damn singer in this school and it's about time I owned it. I would no longer be Rachel Berry's second or Mr. Schue's glory note girl. My name is Mercedes Antoinette Jones and I would be great.

General POV

"That was great performance Mercedes and a wonderful audition that has secured you getting your solo at sectionals," Shelby said.

"Mrs.C I won't let you down, I promise, Mercedes said as she sat down in between Santana and Brittany.

"Now I know you girls are wondering why the New Directions are here ,Shelby asked? Now Schue and I have decided to have a sing off between the groups. The rules are simple we say a word you guys go back and forth until we change the word.

Mercedes POV

"How will we decide a winner", I asked? Just then came over the intercom "Ladies and Gentlemen please report to the auditorium for a impromptu performance by our very own glee clubs The Trouble-tones and New Directions, he said in a monotone voice."


	2. Of Bets and Deals

Sam POV

After getting our asses handed to us by the Trouble tones everyone was dismissed to lunch. While we had the more diverse group our downfall was our self-appointed leaders Berry and Hudson-Hummel thinking they were the only ones allowed to sing songs and the rest us adding to the background. Artie had gotten so fed up he rolled off stage to join the audience. The attitudes that Finn and Rachel had were encouraged by Schue and that is the reason why we are here now competing against friends cause they were fed up as well. And who could blame them? My girl Mercy was apart of the Core five she literally made this group along with Kurt, Tina, Rachel, and Artie. And not once did she have a solo at any competition. I would've been pissed too. Telling Mike and Tina I'd catch up with them I lagged behind in the auditorium to catch Mercy leaving the auditorium.

"Hey Mercy wait up", I called. She Stopped and told Santana and Brittany she would meet them in the cafeteria. "What is it Sam," she deadpanned. "Damn Mama is that anyway to treat your future husband," I asked. She belted out her laugh that seemed almost like music itself as it filled up the room. Boy bye she responded. Mercy I wanted to talk to you about us I know we cut it off this summer with me moving,but i'm back and I was wondering-. Let me stop you right there,she cut off we can't date til I've won sectionals cause I don't want any distractions. But yes I would love to pick up where we left off because Sam you are my first and only love and I can't imagine my life without you and I don't know what's going to happen but I know I want to be with you. That's great Mercy maybe after the New Directions win sectionals I can do that thing with my fingers you like so much. And if the Trouble Tones win you got to give it up to Puck and I get to watch. "Excuse me but hell to the no I've seen what he's working with in the locker room I wouldn't be able to walk for a month." I exclaimed! That's why I love my Mercy she knew I was bi and she didn't care as long as I was open with her about my sexual history. "Why are you scared you're going to lose Sammy boy," she taunted? N-no it's jus-t that you know what fine you're on and when the New directions win you are so in for it. She countered with a smirk and said just get ready for Puck and walked to the cafeteria. Leaving me alone in the auditorium. Sitting down next to Tina and Mike in the lunchroom I received a text message from no one other than Puck saying:

_**Sexy Mama told me about the bet you guys made today. Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Damn I can't wait to claim that piece of hot ass. I'm not going to sabotage our sectionals performance either because it wouldn't be fair to the others i'm going to give my all like i'm going to give it all to you. See you around trouty.**_

I gulped in anticipation and fear.

Shelby POV

"How could you Will", I asked him in disbelief? He turned towards me his face conveying his confusion. "How could you let star power like that sit in the background for so long?" I asked him. "You don't understand Shelby Mercedes was always so confident ,so headstrong, so-so-" "So what Will you put her in the background because you felt intimidated by her,"I shouted angrily! "No that's not it it's just that Rachel had none of that but she had a great voice. So I thought if I put her in the spotlight more she would develop some type of confidence," Will explained. "Will to be a great teacher is to focus on every student not just two or three. You could have won every competition thus far if you had given Mercedes at least one God damn solo! By helping one student you almost broke another," I yelled. "You need to fix this Will she probably thinks you're a racist or have something against plus sized women," I demanded! " I know and I wish things didn't have to go this far but they did and i'm regretting every moment of it. How could I let it all fall apart," he asked himself? "I don't will but I do know way that can ensure that everyone dreams come true this year," I told him. "How?" he asked. "We combine our glee clubs after sectionals depending on who the winner is one of us will become senior choir director while the other becomes the junior choir director. Together we can fix the mistakes you've made thus far with the kids therefore they can recognize their full potential," I elaborated.

"So do we have a deal Will," I asked sticking my hand out.

"Deal," he said clasping her outstretched hand.


	3. Confrontations and Old Faces

_**General POV **_

Waking up to the sound of her alarm, she rolled over to the other side of her queen sized bed and turned it off. She got out of bed did her morning routine and made her way to the walk in closet in her to wear she thought to herself? Lately she had only been wearing loose fitting clothes because she didn't feel like herself anymore;but that stops today Sexy Mama was back and kickin'. And with that thought she put on a form fitting white dress, some may say was inappropriate for a school setting, she put on her baby blue cardigan. She put on her real diamond necklace with a 'M' on it and completing her outfit she put on her brown wedges. Her parents one being a dentist and one owning their own law firm had left early for the day but that didn't stop them from leaving money and breakfast wrapped up for her. She quickly ate and left the house thanking God her daddy wasn't there he would have had a fit the way she was dressed today. She got in her car and left for school. Arriving at the school she got out her car and met Brittana at the school door.

"Damn Wheezy welcome back we've missed you", Santana said.

"Girl bye you just saw me yesterday," Mercedes laughed.

"Yes we did but your light is back Mercy and it's brighter than before, Brittany said.

"Ladies I've been thinking about sectionals and I feel like we need to go harder. We need to make a statement that we are not to be trifled with," Mercedes told them.

"What do you have in mind Aretha," Santana asked?

" You know we are allowed up to three songs for our group performance. I believe we should utilize all three of spaces instead of just one. I know with my solo we will definitely take the solo competition but our group numbers need to be stronger if we want to take first place," Mercedes answered.

"So what songs do you think we should add to our setlist? We still have to run it by Mrs. C though so we need to come off as united front with a plan, Brittany added.

" Ok so I was thinking we keep our mash up of Survivor/I will survive and then we sing another mash up of Same love by Macklemore /Love by Keisha Cole and then we end it with River Deep/ Mountain high, so what do you guys think," Mercedes asked?

"Hold up Wheezy who going sing Love and Same love crap you suggesting, Santana asked?

"Well i'm going to sing Love and you and Brittany can do Same Love. Look Satan i'm not trying to force you to come out or anything and if you really don't want to do the song we can think of another one," Mercedes said biting her lip hesitantly.

Santana looked at Mercedes then Brittany the love of her life then realized maybe it was time for everyone to know. She couldn't hide all her life and she didn't want Brittany to resent her or think she didn't love her.

"Ight Monique we'll do it and I want to make sure my parents are there its time they know, Santana agreed.

" Great I'll see you guys during Glee," Mercedes said as she walked to her first period.

Unbeknownst to them that some of their conversation was overheard by the resident fairy himself Kurt Hummel-Hudson, but luckily for the Trouble Tones he didn't here their chosen songs because he was interrupted by Blaine his boyfriend. Luckily he had first period French with Mercedes herself the leader of the group. Getting to French he sat down next to Mercedes noticing that she had this certain type of air around her it was like she was almost a new person. She sat up a little taller, held her head up and she had this fire behind her eye. Yes this was the Mercedes Jones he had forgot about the fighter, the protector, and the Queen Diva of McKinley. It was ten minutes into class and she still hadn't recognized his presence. So he decided to get her attention.

"Mercedes," he whispered.

"Oh hey Kurt," she responded turning back to the board copying the notes.

"Mercedes why are you acting like this I thought we were bestfriends," He pleaded?

"Best Friends? Kurt when was the last time we hung out? Hell when was the last time we texted each other or even sat down and had deep convo like we used too? I know you got a boo now but even then we still hung out but then Rachel came into the picture and you couldn't have the time for me anymore. I used to think I did something but no it wasn't me it was you Kurt you abandoned me. So no we are not best friends we are not even friends at the moment because I know right now the only reason you sat over here is because you overheard Tana, Brit Brat, and I talking about our sectionals performance. It's obvious you didn't hear all of it because you would have been texting the New directions our set list and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Am I right or am I wrong?", Mercedes delivered in a whispered fury mindful of the fact that class was still going.

"I-I"was all Kurt could say. He knew he had been caught. Everything she said was the truth and she knew about him overhearing their conversation. He was a bad friend and didn't know how he let it get that far.

"I'm sorry Mercedes,"Kurt said.

"Sorry for what Kurt that you got caught or that you were bad friend," Mercedes asked him?

Before he could answer the bell rung and she was out of the room like a bat out of hell he tried to catch her but he couldn't. Coming up behind him Blaine was there asking Kurt what was wrong?

"I've been a horrible friend and I-I don't know how to fix it," Kurt answered honestly crying into Blaine's shoulder.

Mercedes POV

After that disastrous French period where I gave Kurt a reality check. I had to calm my nerves. Heading to the auditorium I get stopped by Shane my ex-boyfriend.  
"What do you want Shane," I asked him? "I Just wanted to see you baby," Shane answered. "Let's get a couple of things straight Shane one i'm not your baby and two you better back up before I decide to press charges against you. You're lucky I haven't told anyone about what you tried to do. "Mercedes I told you I was sorry-. "Don't you dare Shane I told you NO and you kept going,"I shouted. _Lucky for me I learned boxing as a middle schooler or I would have been raped I thought. _Look Shane just go and don't talk to me again. "You'll regret this Jones if I can't have you no one will," he shouted leaving the auditorium. That was kind of creepy maybe it's time I tell my parents. Walking further into the auditorium I see the rest of the club sitting on the stage. I sit next to Brittany on her left with Santana on her right. We immediately pitch our idea to to Mrs. C who asks who is going to be doing what while we sing. So we immediately started working on choreography and stage placement when we got stuck. We were working on our last performance River Deep/Mountain High The choreography was the same thing Santana and I did last year so she was teaching them that while Brittany and I helped Mrs. C with stage placement. We were trying to figure out how to get everyone enough space so they could have a solo dance. Mrs. C what if the group forms a semicircle around Santana and I and we just keep going back and forth with our runs until the last girl goes that way we'll enough space and everyone gets to shine.

"Smart idea Mercedes i'm glad I made you leader not only does your talent shine but so does your personality, Mrs. C praised.

" All right ladies before class ends today let's talk and plan," Mrs. C said. Everyone went to sit in the chairs off the stage.

"As you know ladies sectionals is five weeks away and I am proud of all the work put in so far but now it's time to step it up a notch. For now on we have group practices on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. We will use Tuesday and Thursday to work on our new pieces and Saturday to run through our whole performance. Mercedes since you have the solo we will meet every Monday before school so that we can fine tune the song. Now any questions," she asked finishing her speech?

Shaking our heads no she let us rest the last 15 minutes of class.

" So Wheezy guess who almost got bitch slapped today in my math class," Santana asked?

"Who," I asked?

"The hobbit herself the bitch was talking about how you couldn't sing and how she was going to laugh in our faces when we come crawling back to the New Directions when we lose. She was lucky the teach was right behind us or I would've went all LHA on her sorry ass," Santana told her.

"Look guys I don't want any of us to antagonize any of our old friends I mean it Santana we can't allow them to turn us into horrible people,okay", Mercedes spoke in a tone that broke no room for argument.

General POV

Santana agreed reluctantly,but Mercedes decided to keep an eye on her. The bell rung signaling it was time for lunch so the trio grabbed their belongings and headed to the lunch room. The ladies all decided to sit in their usual seats not thinking that the New Directions sat here too.

Rachel POV

_What is that Fat bitch and her lackeys doing at my- our table. First she goes up against me for the role of Maria as if that cow could actually do it. Then when she gives up the part I was surprised she even got she quits glee and creates her pale imitation known as the Trouble Tones. I won't stand for this disrespect any longer. Walking over to the table Rachel stops right in front of Mercedes._

"This table is for New direction members only so i'm going to have to ask you three to leave or you could disband your juvenile attempt of a glee club and come back to us with no hard feelings," I said smiling sickly at them although I didn't realize it.

"Look here Rachel, you passed three different tables on your way over here don't come over trying to start nothing you ain't gonna finish," Santana said with a bitch try me look on her face.

" San I got this,"Mercedes said. What are you really over here for Rachel? Don't say its the table because as Santana said you passed three different tables on your way over here. I think I know why you are here though after all these years and it finally makes sense," Mercedes said.

"Well then Mercedes please enlighten us then, I said sarcastically.

"You fear me and my talent. That's why you've spent the last two years tearing my confidence down and building it up just to tear it down again. That's why you and Finn sabotaged the duet competition and that's why you're here now. You're threatened by me and you should be because _This time Effie white's gonna win," _Mercedes finished with song.

"Yea well we'll see about that and in the meantime I can't wait to beat you at sectionals and finally prove who's better once and for all," I said as I stalked away

Mercedes POV

"This girl needs a reality check and luckily she will get one come sectionals when we win. I still stand by my earlier statement no messing with them. But this does bring up a interesting topic if we win sectionals are we going to allow the New Directions to join us," I asked?

" Look Wheezy it's up to you they hurt you the most even I had a solo at a competition and I admit your voice is much stronger than mine,"Santana said.

" Mercy your compassion for others is your greatest strength and weakness and also one of my favorite things about you," Brittany said.

" I just want everyone's dreams to come true this year even if it means dealing with the hobbit for the rest of the year," I responded

After lunch we went our separate ways. Considering my third class of the day was a study hall I went to check in with the teacher and went to the auditorium to practice my solo I've pretty much got it down but now I want to make it my own. Walking in I see Mr. Schue I freeze I pretty much don't know what to do. Turning around trying to sneak out out without him noticing me. I haven't seen or spoke to him since the whole booty camp debacle; I wasn't embarrassed about what happened he knew how he treated me these last few years was wrong. Almost making it to the door I stopped when I heard my name called.

"Mercedes we have to talk."

Will POV

I have been thinking a lot lately about my deal with Shelby how it could've been avoided and my treatment of the students in the glee club and how I could've avoided the bomb that exploded this year in the form of Mercedes Antoinette Jones. She was mad at her treatment for the past two years and who could blame her. She was a powerhouse and she knew it hell everyone knew it and I left her out to dry never giving her one solo at the competitions. I always showcased her talents at home but when competing I kept her in the background only so she could trot out the glory note and I was wrong. Mercedes and Rachel were my big two all round in the group now they were divided and competing against each other. With one objective in mind to finally prove who is better. If Rachel was an unstoppable force then Mercedes was an unmovable object. Coming out of my thought process I hear the auditorium door open and in comes Mercedes she tries to walk back out but I stop her it's time I be a good teacher.

"Mercedes we need to talk."

Mercedes POV

Walking towards the stage where Mr. Schue was I couldn't help but shiver with nervousness I mean the last time I did see him I did curse him out. I get in front of him and say "yes?"

"I want to say i'm sorry for never giving you the spotlight. For making you feel like you weren't special because you are Mercedes and you can be anything you want as long as you believe in yourself. Don't let anyone tell you different," he finished.

"Mr. Schue when I started high school here I felt small no one bullied me like they did Kurt or Rachel but I was alone. So I built walls to hide the pain and loneliness I felt. Then you created Glee club and I got to share my talent with people other than my parents or the church. I didn't feel small anymore. It was going good for a while but then along the way glee club turned into the 'Untitled Rachel Berry Project', and I was pushed to the background and I started to feel small again. Mr. Schue rather it was intentional or not you made me feel small again. I'll forgive you but I don't think our relationship will ever be the same again.

"I'll take that and I completely understand just make sure you give your sectionals performance all and plus some cause Rachel she's gunning for you," he said as he left.

With him gone she practiced her solo finally making it her own. She would just have to wait until Monday for Mrs. C opinion.

With her free period over she walked to her last class of the day which she shared with Tina, Artie, and Brittany.

" Excuse me Ms. Jones I have a proposition that might be of interest of you."


	4. We were a Family, Silly

Lauren Pov

Looking at me you would think that I was the poster child for the anti-bullying campaign going through Ohio right now. Being a bit of a loner and Girl with a heavy stature did not help my case either, but I was the total opposite. Don't get me wrong I didn't bully anyone,but if you messed with me you better be prepared to fight I was a no nonsense type of gal. I was always so self confident, self assured; although lately I have been feeling down and kind of lonely. I hanged out with the dudes on the wrestling team but even that didn't feel quite the same anymore. If I was going to be honest with myself I missed glee club. At first when I first joined it was all about me taking over and trying to tear apart the already fragile bonds of the glee club members. And it worked for a while until I started to actually develop friendships with some of the people like Mercedes and Quinn, but me being me I left glee under the pretense of us losing nationals when the real reason was because I felt guilty about my actions. Come to think about it any person on the outside could see that some people were being treated with more priority than others all I really did was stir the pot. Now this year the glee club was in a Civil war with two fronts Mercedes or Rachel.

Now i'm no American Idol judge or anything but them girls can sannnng. They sound absolutely amazing together I still remember their diva off performance 'Take me or leave me' If they had lead the show choir together in competitions in the past they would've probably won nationals their first year, but sadly this was not the case. When Mr. Schue started glee club I don't think he expected to find so many powerhouses in one school, but yet he did. He found a Broadway fanatic with pipes to par in Rachel Berry, The Amy Winehouse of the generation in Santana Lopez, The male soprano in Kurt hummel who also has quite the low register as well, and finally rounding them out would be the girl in the league of her own Mercedes Jones she could sing anything given to her and make you feel every word she sang. Instead of incorporating all of these Divas into his set-list to make a bomb ass show he took the easy route. He chose two performers to make the face of the group while the others were hardly ever used except Mercedes when she had the glory note in almost every single performance. And with this choice he ultimately led the glee club to where it was now; drawing battle lines and competing against friends.

I don't blame Mercedes for leaving and starting her own group hell I would have done the same. I want to rejoin glee club but only if she wins sectionals I won't come back to the Rachel Berry project.

Coming to this realization she went to look for Ms. Jones herself. Finding her walking towards her next class she stops her with this:

" Excuse me Ms. Jones I have a proposition that might be of interest of you."

"As if Zizes after how you did my boy Puck at prom last year what makes you think we have anything to talk about," Mercedes asked in full Diva mood?

"Just hear me out Diva Jones and if you don't like what I have to say then this conversation never happened," I pleaded.

"Well i'm listening," Mercedes said arms crossed against her chest.

"I want to rejoin Glee but only if you win sectionals because I refuse to come back to the Rachel Berry project. I know you Mercedes and you have a big heart and you want to make sure everyone dreams come true this year even if it means dealing with Hobbit for the rest of the school year. I know I may not have much of a voice but I excel at stage management, composition, making set-list, and if I am going to be honest I miss you guys even Lady Hummel," I said stating my case.

"Okay Lauren but what's in it for me, she asked?

"Well do you remember when I told you I was going to New York this summer to visit family I didn't even know I had well it turns out Henry Krieger is my great uncle on my mom's side. Well we're talking and getting to know each other and he says " I want to bring Dreamgirls back to Broadway next year, but instead of using someone well known like JHUD he wanted raw talent someone he could help grow and teach." So being the friend I am I let him listen to a couple of recordings of you singing and he liked them so much that he sent them to his director friends and they say you are a shoe in but they want to hear the live thing. So I may have let it slip that you were in glee and that you compete against other show choirs. A couple of words later and some light convincing from me Henry Krieger is coming to your sectionals performance.

Mercedes POV

During Lauren's story my mouth continues drop as I stare at her in disbelief then I let out a big scream YESSSSS! Heads popped our way but I didn't care this could be my big break. "Thank you thank you thank you", I repeat as I drag her into a hug.

"I guess that means you're excited and what about me joining glee again," Lauren asked?

" Lauren you've been back in me and Puck talked after what happened and he realized it was for the best you were more like a best friend than a girlfriend so as soon as he forgave you I did too.

" That's great and thank you Ms. Jones I have to get to wrestling practice and kick some ass," Lauren said

"Wait Zizes where did you get recordings of me singing," I asked curiously?

" Um… look at the time I have to go before i'm late, see you later,she said running off in false haste.

_She wants to play that's fine I'll wait til we're all together again before I ask again so I can figure out exactly what's going on. _Mercedes walked into Pre-Cal kind of dreading it not because of the class but because of the people in it Tina and I haven't talked since I've went off on Schue so I really don't know where we stood at the moment; and Artie and I we're on a break until he gets his balls back and apologizes for that Maria situation that part was mine and he knew it. Well at least I have Brit Brat here with me although i'm still trying to figure out how she got into Pre-Cal though.

Tina POV

This year has already been flushed down the drain. Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany left glee to create their own. The rest of the club was either mad at them or Schue, Rachel, and Finn. In my opinion I completely supported all three of them. Don't get me wrong I still wanted to get to Nationals but I don't want to compete against my friends. It's most likely we're going to lose though because Mercedes has found herself again and she looks like she out for the kill or at least that's what Kurt said in their glee club meeting last period.

_*Flashback*_

_Kurt and Blaine walk into the choir room with Blaine consoling him as they sit down. _

"_What's wrong guys is everything okay," I asked?_

"_I will tell everyone when they get here because I don't want to repeat myself, Kurt said a little shaky._

_Once the choir room filled up Kurt began recounting the story over hearing them talking about adding songs to their sectionals performance and him not being a good sport he went and tried to get the songs out of Mercedes but she shut that down real quick calling him out on some of his BS and led him to where he was now a crying mess._

"_Kurt you were wrong for what you did," said._

_Which surprised the hell out of me and the rest of the glee club to say the least Schue even added on saying that we are not to antagonize the others or sabotage them in anyway if we're going to win we will do it fairly. We all agreed then out of nowhere Puck busted out laughing saying now that sexy mama has returned full force there's no way in hell we're winning sectionals then he asked Sam if he was ready. Which led to Sam turning red in the face and sinking into his seat. Ignoring Puck and that interaction with Sam however weird it might have been we started to practice for sectionals._

_*End of Flashback*_

Coming Back to reality I realized that I shared this class with Mercedes and she usually seats in front of me luckily that was the only seat open when she walked into the classroom right when the bell rung she looked for a seat before realizing there were none left so she landed herself right in front of me.

Mrs. Randall gets up from her desk walks to the center of the classroom and began to speak.

"Look I don't care how you complete this assignment I honestly don't care if you do it at this point but your assignment is on the board get star- _*phone starts ringing*_

"Look Charlie I don't want to talk to your no good cheating 5 inch having musty balls having self, she began as she left the classroom.

"Wow the McKinley education system at its finest, I said to myself more than to anyone else.

"Look Mercedes you don't have to speak or even listen to what I have to say just hear me out," I asked pleadingly?

" When you left Glee club at the beginning of the year you left a hole not only in the club but also my heart. You were the heart of the New Directions Mercedes believe it or not. You were always there when someone needed advice or a place to stay. You made the glee club a family and now the family has been broken, but it's okay. Because after this is over the family is going to come back stronger than ever. After what happened with Schue during booty camp I wanted leave glee club with you,but Mike is super loyal to Schue so I decided to stay and do some damage control and figured where everyone's loyalty lies. Surprisingly Schue regrets all of it,Quinn spends the entire class calling Schue out on his bull, Puck calls Rachel out on her selfishness everyday him and Finn almost got into the other day because of that. Artie has an nonchalant attitude about the whole thing, but I can tell he feels guilty about the Maria situation. All Kurt does now is cry with Blaine consoling him most of the time and now Sam, Mike, Rory, and I try to keep the peace but you can tell there is a ticking time bomb in there and it's about to go off, I finished.

Mercedes turned around in her chair and smiled at Tina, "Tina I was a little hurt when you didn't want to come then again I didn't ask you. I just thought because we were in the same boat of being overlooked for Rachel, Blaine and Finn that you would come seek me out but I was wrong. I really haven't given you chance to talk to me and that's my fault and I apologize. I understand why you stayed and there's no hard feelings okay," Mercedes finished

"Oh that's great we should have a girl night this weekend it's been so long since I've seen you or even Auntie Snixx and even i'm surprised I missed her, I said with excitement!

"She's not that bad, but we'll have it at my house Saturday night I'll bring Santana, Brittany, Zizes, and Sugar. You bring Quinn so we can hash things out okay,but no Rachel and Kurt i'm not ready to go there not yet."

"Okay this going to be so fun I can't wait, I say excitedly.

Mercedes and I talk the next twenty minutes just catching up with each other something I thought we would never have to do but then again she is leaving this year so are Santana, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Rachel, and Finn.

Artie's Pov

At the beginning of the year I thought taking Pre-Cal was a great idea, but now i'm regretting it. I had Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany in here with me but now all three were ignoring me all for the same reason. I had fucked up the auditions for Maria and instead giving Mercedes the part she won fair and square I made the stupid decision to double-cast the role between her and Rachel, which eventually led to Mercedes quitting glee club. But she made her comeback though she finally had enough of being overlooked and only needed when there something someone wouldn't do or a note someone couldn't hit. I fucked up big time and don't know how to fix it.

" You should talk to her", a voice said bringing him out of his train of thought

Turning around he easily recognizes the voice as the one and only Brittany how she got into Pre-Cal is still a mystery to me.

"Do you think it's really that simple Brit I did her dirty I don't think she will ever forgive me," I ask myself more than Brittany?

"Well its only way to find out either roll yourself over there or i'm going to roll you over there myself," Brittany said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why are you pushing this so hard Brit, I asked curiously?

"Because when sectionals are over and we all come together again we are going to need some real heart to heart sessions majority of them belonging to Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana, if we are ever going to get back to how we once were," Brittany told him.

"And what were we exactly a group of dysfunctional kids who share a club together, I asked sarcastically.

" No silly we were a family, a non typical family, but none the least we were a family. Now come on and get this over with, she said as she rolled a frantic Artie towards Tina and Mercedes.

"Hey Brittany," Tina and Mercedes said absentmindedly going back to their conversation completely ignoring Artie's presence.

"Artie has something to say ladies and I think we should hear him out, Brittany said.

" We- Well Mercedes I want to apologize for my part in the Maria situation. That part was yours I was just too much of a coward to admit it or even give it to you. Please forgive me.I know you spent the entire time of glee club being overlooked and I know what I did was bullshit to you and… I just want a second chance please Mercy I miss our friendship," I begged hoping that she would give me another chance.

Mercedes POV

" Artie I know how much pride you had to swallow to come over here and say that and I know you meant that every word of it. Honestly I miss singing with you we sound absolutely amazing together, so yes I forgive you. Besides i'm going to need a favor from you in the future i'm not going to say what or why yet, but I have a huge opportunity coming my way soon and it could be the start-up to my career. I might as well as well tell you three as it won't make sense without me doing so I will, but I don't want anyone else to know yet okay? Seeing as they all nod their head in agreement Mercedes tells them everything that Lauren told her. She noticed when she mentioned the recordings Artie looked off to the side something to save for a later she thought.

"Congratulations Mercy," they all shouted with joy realizing that their friend's dreams were beginning to come true!

"Okay Mercy I still don't see why you need my help," Artie asked?

"Well I still want to go college and I never thought about Schools in New York until now and if I get this I want to be able to go to college too. So i'm going to start applying to NYADA and Julliard and there are certain things I still need to accomplish before submitting my like having a lead role in a school production," I said suggestively looking at Artie.

" I got you Mercedes this time you going to get your spotlight and I know exactly what to do RENT, we can do that after sectionals when the whole club gets back together again that way all the seniors in the club will have some time in the sun," Artie said excitedly.

" That's a great idea Art-man just remember to keep it under wraps until after sectionals, I agreed wholeheartedly.

With that the bell rung signaling the end of the day since today was Thursday we have our first after school glee practice today and I was kinda nervous, seeds of doubt creeping in my mind did I have it really took to lead these girls to a win. Of course I did I am Mercedes Freaking Jones Queen Diva of Lima and Can do anything I put my mind too.

After Glee practice I get home to see a car that seems awfully familiar, but I can't think of who's it is. Walking inside I drop my book bag by the door and walk into the kitchen where I here laughter. Walking in I froze then Diva Jones came out with an unstoppable fury "OH HELL TO THE NO WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SICK BASTARD!"


	5. Surprise,Surprise, Revenge Sounds Nice

Finn POV

This year has started off on a bad note it was only August and we had already lost our most valuable members of our Glee club. All because well… Rachel, Schue, Blaine, Kurt, and I. Schue was choir director of the club who practically shoved us four to the front while everyone else was pushed to the back despite having stronger vocal abilities. That meant people like Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Tina, hell even Puck were sat out to collect dust. I always thought it would blow back in our faces one day, but I never thought it would happen like this. Ever since Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar created their own glee club everything has completely fallen apart to say the least. Rachel has went completely mad all she ever does now is practice her solo for sectionals and talk about how mercedes was going to have to beg before she got back in Glee and then once she was back in she would go back to glory note girl. But thinking about Mercedes and her transformation this year I don't think she would do any begging at all, hell I don't think Schue would allow that after what he said the other day about being fair and not to antagonize the other club. The New Directions were a mess to say the least. Tina doesn't interact with anyone anymore and if she does she keeps her 'Ice Queen' look on the entire time to let that person know to back the hell up and get out her face, although she does try to help keep the peace sometimes. Artie acts nonchalant about the whole thing, but I could tell how he comes inside the Choir room everyday that he feels guilty about the situation or felt guilty about it as he and Mercedes were friends again I heard through the McKinley gossip-vine. Mike is super loyal to Schue, but I think that really stems from Mike's family not really supporting his dream of going to Dance school and becoming a professional dancer. Consequently,Mike latched onto the only adult who really supported him, Mr. Schue. Quinn is a complete witch to Schue the 'W' being the operative letter. She practically tells him its his fault the way things are now and to top it off she refuses to take a lead in the group number saying and I quote " I'm not going to willingly help you guys win sectionals so you can put me in the back where I'll sway aimlessly in the background." Puck and I almost got into it real bad the other day.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Aye Hobbit how are you going to beg forgiveness when sexy mama wins sectionals and we have to join their group even if we want a chance at Nationals," Puck asked in a sarcastic tone?_

"_Noah, Mercedes has a nice voice I give her that but she can't connect to the audience like I can nor does she have the technique that I acquired after years of endless practice," Rachel said in finality as if her word was law._

" _Did you even believe that bull that just came out of your mouth you overgrown imp, Puck asked in demeaning tone almost as if he was scolding a child?_

"_HEY, you can't talk to her like that," I shouted in defiance standing up getting in Puck's face! Although what did come out her mouth was total bull,but what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't defend her, I thought?_

" _OH Yea, and what are you going to do about it? You're about as bad as she is only you're not the one who created the mess you've just been enabling that thing we consider human,Puck deadpanned standing up pushing Finn out of his personal space._

_By that time the rest of the glee club had made their way to the front of the choir room in a haste. A frantic Rachel was calling out Finn's name in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Kurt just began to cry harder with Blaine trying to console him even more. Sam was recording the whole thing on his phone really not caring how this went either way. Rory not knowing what to do tried to ease his way out of the classroom, but by that time Schue came in he got everyone in order saying that he would not allow us to tear each other apart. Rory not liking the way things were unraveling said that he was leaving glee and wouldn't come back until after sectionals. Surprisingly, Tina dropped her 'Ice Queen look and told him with genuine compassion that we understand and that it would probably be the best because Mercedes isn't here anymore and she was usually the one that kept us together._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Finn coming out his thoughts pondered on his relationship with Rachel and thought maybe it was time to break it off with her there wasn't a spark anymore and she was showing a side that kind of freaked him out. She became obsessed with trying to top Mercedes that's all she talked about now all she did was practice and ask if she was better than Mercedes yet. How was he supposed to answer that? They both had voices that could make a death man beg for more. But if I had to choose I prefer Mercedes voice simply for that fact it was more versatile.

Walking through McKinley halls looking for my soon to be ex-girlfriend I get a text from the devil herself telling me to meet her in the auditorium. I walked towards the auditorium praying it wasn't another ballad he had to pretend to be listening to.

General POV

Finn enters the auditorium hesitantly, afraid of the fallout that's no doubt going to happen after he breaks it off with Rachel. Looking towards the front he sees Rachel sitting at the piano working on sheet music. " Oh Finn you're here great come on up here there is something we need to talk about," Rachel said in a voice that actually resembles an adult. " I've actually got to talk to you too, Rachel," Finn said with apprehension. "Okay , how about we both go on the count of three," Rachel suggested? Finn nodding his head in agreement started the count off,

One...

Two...

Three...

"I think we should breakup," was yelled simultaneously!

"Wait?"

"What?"

"I'll go first, Rachel volunteered. Finn you're such a good guy… a great guy even and you have stuck with me these couple of weeks while I have been spiraling out of control. I know I have been in the wrong the entire time making you endure things you didn't have any interest in or how I have been treating others even when I was wrong you stuck by my side unconditionally. You know I've been thinking about what's happening with glee how we're all falling apart. And… and I can't help but think its my fault. Hell- I know it's my fault if I hadn't been so selfish and shared the spotlight with everyone we wouldn't be having a civil war right now. It's just all my life I've been told I was great and that no one was better than me. Then glee started and I knew that was a lie when Mercedes first opened her mouth to sing it like was being enveloped in every human emotion and feeling there ever was. It was like my whole being was lit with a fire that soothed me, but destroyed everything that I grew up to believe. So I became this toxic person that destroyed friendships and relationships. I need to be alone right now to figure out how to get rid of this toxicity so when Glee comes back together we can heal together as a family. Sectionals are two weeks away and we can't afford anymore drama and dissention if one more person leaves glee even the band members won't be enough to cover up the lack of people in the club. Finn I truly do love you, but I have to let you go so I can do what's best for everyone else and myself. That means if you decide to date and see other people I won't interfere it would be hard,but I'll be happy for you," Rachel said with tears running down her face walking out of the auditorium in a brisk pace.

"Wow that was easier than I thought," Finn whispered to himself in astonishment.

Mercedes POV

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since the dinner from hell or at least that's what Sugar was calling it. That fool almost got his shit cut off and shot off messing with my parents though.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_OH HELL TO THE NO WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SICK BASTARD!" _

"_MERCEDES ANTOINETTE JONES WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CURSING IN THIS HOUSE ESPECIALLY WITH GUEST HERE GO UPSTAIRS AND WASH UP FOR DINNER YOUR DADDY SHOULD BE HERE SOON her mama screamed!_

"_MA you don't understand thats SHANE TINSLEY he tried to rape me after Sam left this summer!_

_There was a silence Shane tried to ease himself towards the backdoor, but my mama was on him like white on rice. Luckily or not for Shane my dad chose that moment to walk in he saw my mamma on top of Shane and instantly pulled her off asking what was going on in here? " THAT OFF-BRAND TELE-TUBY TRIED RAPE OUR DAUGHTER,", Danica screamed at her husband! Who instantly put his wife down and went completely rigid as if his brain was processing what to do next._

"_Everyone stay exactly where you are don't move any of you, he commanded _

_He walked upstairs and closed the bedroom door and if he was heading to get what I think he was getting, Shane needed to leave like yesterday._

"_Shane look, you need to leave right now you had no right coming here with your BS when I told you to leave me alone I meant it. I wanted to avoid all the unnecessary drama, but most likely my parents are going to want to press charges now and this could ruin your football scholarship and even your college dreams, I said _

" _You damn right we're pressing charges and we'll be calling your parents first thing tomorrow to explain why we are! You better leave before my husband gets backs down here cause you ain't going like what he bringing with him. _

" _Fuck you bitches you ain't nothing and them charges gonna get dropped faster than y'all weight, Shane screamed at them he wanted to continue but he heard the backdoor open and he felt something cold and hard being pushed against his head._

"_Tell me son do you have a death wish or are you just dumb," My daddy asked him menacingly? _

"_I suggest you leave the way you came or you might find you can't leave at all, Daddy said pointing towards the door with his rifle._

_Shane scared walked past us with his hands up and practically ran out the door._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Coming out of my flashback I see Tana, Brit, and Sugs waiting by my locker with looks of pure hatred on their faces.

"What's going on guys, I asked concerned

"That douche bag "Tiny Tinsley" has been going around school today saying you went down on him the other night after the dinner from hell. So I've got three plans of annihilation: Plan A we expose him and let the world know there was nothing for you to go down on. Plan B we destroy his car and I mean from slashed tires to missing sound system. Plan C we plant drugs on him and call the police to the school. So 'Retha which poison do you prefer," Santana asked in full Satan mode.

"We're doing all three plus another one Sam and Puck are going to make sure he never plays football again. I know I'm not one for revenge,but he's trying to make me look like something i'm not and I don't play that. We have to be smart about this though because if something happens now I'll be the first suspect so we do this over the course of the year. First i"m going to confront him today then after sectionals we get Sam and Puck to beat him up then we continue with the rest.

"Ladies and gentlemen here comes trouble, Brittany said in a voice very unlike her usual childlike one

The four ladies stood side by side linked their arms together and headed to the cafeteria where they knew 'Tiny Tinsley' would be.


	6. Dance with Somebody

**Santana POV**

Leaving the New Directions was one of the best decisions I have ever made in my life. Ms. C has really been a miracle worker; she has taught us so many vocal exercises and tips to help us expand our ranges. I never thought I could hit notes as high as Queen Mercy but here I was entering her playhouse, as she played in mine. With Sectionals being this Saturday there have been some minor things I have yet to have taken care like asking my madre and abuela to come to the performance. I was freaking out. Was I really ready to come out? I love Brittany and her Lady kisses,but what if it wasn't enough? Was I even Gay? Santana quickly put those notions to rest; she had known who she was since she was thirteen. Telling my family was another beast in its own right. How can I even doubt myself? Like right now I'm in my room with my girlfriend doing some things I don't think count as straight.

"San, have you asked your Mom to come to sectionals this weekend," Brittany asked while coming up for air? Santana tried to distract her by pulling her in for another kiss. "San seriously, she said pushing her away, are you even going to ask them?" "Brittany its not that I don't love you… it's because I'm scared. What if they kick me out or make me transfer schools. I don't want to lose them or you," I said beginning to cry.

"What if they love you and tell you that's okay to be yourself. Babe I love you I really do, but I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore. I know that's not how you see it but that's how I feel. I want to be able to hold hands or kiss in public without you freaking out," Brittany said.

"I think the best thing for us right now is for a little space until you decide what you want, San I want to get married one day and I want to share that with both of our families, but that can't happen until you're honest with them," she said as she began to gather her belongings.

"Please i'll tell them tonight, just stay I can't lose you," I begged tears rolling down my face! "San you're just saying that to make me stay and I want to so bad, but I can't love you in the dark," Brittany said crying as she left to go home. At this point I completely lost it and broke down with gut wrenching sobs to the floor. I didn't even notice when my madre and abuela came home. All I felt was arms encircling me pulling me up off the floor and sitting me on the bed.

"Santana baby, what's wrong I've never seen you like this before and it's scaring me," her mother said brushing my air out of my face with her fingers.

"I-I have to tell you guys something and I don't know how to say it without you all turning me away. Its- I am so scared of losing you two, that I've been hiding myself and it hurts so bad," I said in between sobs while my abuela just rubbed my back.

"You can tell us anything, we will never turn away from you. You're my daughter I wouldn't trade you for the world. Did I ever tell you about the day you were born? It was storming bad, i'm talking about trees falling, power was out through half of the town. I was here when it happened with your grandma. We were talking about something just to pass the time until the power came back on; when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Then I felt something wet travel down my leg I knew it was time then. We had no way to get to the hospital and if we did we couldn't because of the fallen trees and the raging storm. So we had a home birth. The next six hours were gruesome for me and your grandmother, with the little light the candles and flashlights gave us we delivered a baby. The storm never let up during the entire process in fact it got worse until 3:37pm when you were born. The storm stopped as if it was never even there and then a ray of sunshine creeped through the window. I knew right then right there, that you were special and that you would always be mine as you brought light into our lives in the darkest of hours. So, Santana Ciana Lopez never doubt our love for you as it will never waver.

"Mom, I said tears falling down my face harder than ever before. Mom, abuela, I'm- i'm a Lesbian. I've known for a while now and I didn't know how to tell you guys and I have a girlfriend who I really like and I think really want to marry her someday," I told them wiping the tears from my face.

"Oh honey we know, my abuela said speaking up for the first time. "We've been waiting on you to tell us. It was kind of obvious, but you did have us confused when you kept bringing that Puckerman boy home," she said swatting my shoulder while my mother nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait all this time I've been agonizing over your reactions for five years now and you knew all this time," I asked in disbelief?

"Honey, mothers know, now get cleaned up and help your abuela with dinner I have to head back to the hospital for a late shift," my mother said as they walked out the door. "Wait I would really like for you guys to meet her! Come to my sectionals performance Saturday it starts at seven at the high school. I can introduce her after the performance," I told them putting on my best puppy dog face. "We'll be there sweetie, they said before leaving the room.

I laid back in bed honestly feeling relieved. I never thought in a million years I'd be out to my mom and she accepts it. Now I got to get my girl back, but how? Then it struck me and I know exactly who to ask for help.

**Snixx to Queen Mercy**

**Help me out with something, Queen?**

**Queen Mercy to Snixx**

**What you need babe, Brit Brat told me what happened BTW. And I told her while she can't force you to come out, you do need to, because I can tell it is weighing on you.**

**Snixx to Queen Mercy**

**Well, we don't have to worry about the coming out situation no more. I just told my mom and abuela and they were nothing but supportive. And as usual the Queen is right; that shit was really weighing on me. Some Days it was hard to breathe, but now I feel like it's the first day of spring. **

**Queen Mercy to Snixx**

**YYAAY! I'm so glad you did and I'm happy it worked out. Have you told Brittany yet?**

**Snixx to Queen Mercy**

**That's what I need your help with! Tell me how well do you know Whitney Houston's "Dance with Somebody"?**

**Queen Mercy to Snixx**

**Child, is that even a question? I know errethang Whitney.**

**Snixx to Queen Mercy**

**Now here's the plan I want us to sing that tomorrow during lunch tomorrow. Do you think the band could learn this by that time?**

**Queen Mercy to Snixx**

**I just texted the band and told them to have it on lock by lunch tomorrow. They should, you know these guys practice like 24/7. We'll work on who's singing what tomorrow morning before school. But on another note, So I kind of made this bet with Sam… a naughty one and I'm kind of nervous on how it might go down cause if it goes like its supposed. Your girl might have her first time and her first threesome.**

**Snixx to Queen Mercy**

**When was this bet? What is it about? With who? I thought you were waiting for marriage?**

**Queen Mercy to Snixx**

**Now San you can't tell no one this I MEAN it NOBODY, but Sam is bi. And we kind of made a bet that basically entails him having to give it up to Noah if the trouble tones win sectionals. I was going to wait but I realized tomorrow's not promised and I want to do as much as possible before I die. Sam and I have been fooling around, but we haven't went all the way yet. That might change though especially with Noah involved.**

**Snixx to Queen Mercy**

**Waitttt trouty mouth gets down like that? Puccck gets down like that?! Sexy Mama what exactly have you been up to when I am not around?**

**Queen Mercy to Snixx**

**You don't even want to know, child. When I told Noah about it; I thought he shoot me down real quick, but instead he said and I quote "Tell Trouty i'm going to find out how many balls he can fit in his mouth after all" If I wasn't so surprised I would've broke down laughing right there. But all I could do was stare as he walked away whistling.**

**Snixx to Queen Mercy**

**I am overwhelmed. There is a lot going on. But back on topic, how are we going to make sure Brit is in the Cafeteria tomorrow during lunch? **

**Queen Mercy to Snixx **

**I'll get Tina and Artie to make sure she's there, already on it now.**

**Snixx to Queen Mercy**

**You work fast Queen, I have to go help abuela with dinner I see you tomorrow morning in the auditorium.**

**Mercedes POV**

Honestly these past couple of weeks have been wild. I still haven't told my parents about the dreamgirls gig. It just slips my mind sometimes. My parents are very practical,one being a dentist and the other owned her own law firm, they thought my dream was unrealistic. So when I first started looking at colleges in my Sophomore year I had to find something that met my parents wishes and mine. Which I did, UCLA, now with this opportunity in front of me how could I pass it up? Now i'm looking at schools in New York and I really want NYADA, but my parents are never going to go for it, unless I proved to them I had what it takes to make it in the industry. Which they know I should they raised me they have heard me sing. Hell I've been leading church choir since my freshman year. But without my parents support I knew I was going to need an alternative way to pay for school. That's why I've been applying to scholarships all week. I know I won't hear anything back until the beginning of next year, but I'm pretty sure I had a couple in the bag. Filling out this application I was interrupted by a Skype call from Sam.

"What boy," I asked answering the call?

"Ms. Jones, is that anyway to talk to the father of your future kids," he asked holding his chest in fake pain?

"That's even if I let you touch me, you heathen. I don't think your package is adequate enough for delivery," I said teasing him. He didn't even respond with words he just adjusted his laptop camera to his already hard dick.

"SAMUEL EVANS! Put that away right now I said in between bouts of laughter although I can't deny… it was making me wet.

"I thought you liked when I had it out, you remember that time at the movies you almost got caught giving me a-

"Sam that's enough," I said cutting him off. "What's got you so riled up tonight," I asked noticing, that the head of his cock was purple and leaking pre-cum?

"Well considering the fact I'm a hormonal teenage boy, who hasn't had a decent bj since… when was the last time you gave me a bj Mercy? That and Puck has been doing some stuff that has been putting me on edge lately," he finished with a pitiful moan.

"Boy hush, I don't need my mamma and daddy hearing about me giving bjs they never let me out of the house again. But what has Noah been doing that has been putting you on edge," I asked?

"Well in our Geography class he literally gropes my ass or he just rubs my cock throughout the class. I'm telling you Mercy I have started bringing extra pants to school to change into. I'm just glad we sit in the back cause that would have been chaos if someone saw. Then during football practice, when he tackles me and I land on my stomach he humps me into the ground. Its so big Mercy, I mean I know i'm big too, but he's in like a whole another league. Then after practice in the locker room he likes to sneak into my shower and wash me, and by washing I mean play with my ass and dick til i'm about to bust then walkouts before I can cum. And you know I don't like to masturbate Mercy, but i'm thinking about it tonight," he told me as he rubbed his hands all over his torso moaning in pleasure.

At this point I wanted to join him, but I also knew my parents were home I couldn't risk, but I also wanted him to save it until after sectionals. "Samuel Evans do not cum tonight or any night until after sectionals. "I want to lose my virginity this weekend and I plan on it being epic so no nothing until after sectionals when you, Puck, and I get to have fun, I told him firmly.

"But Mercedessss that's three days away I'll never make it that long. Puck is a Menace. I thought you wanted to wait until marriage before going all the way." he asked?

"Well I decided that life was too short for me to be waiting on something that may or may not happen. So I'm going to go ahead and get rid of it with someone I care about and that's you Sam," I told him.

"If you're sure Mercy. You know i'm going to change that last name Mercy; I don't even know why you trippin'," he said, biting his lip as more precum oozed out his tip.

"Boy bye, put that thing up before one of the Hummel-Hudson's walks in. I don't want no one looking at mine without permission, She said snapping her fingers.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Finn is in the garage working on his dance moves for our sectionals performance and Kurt and Blaine are doing stuff in his room I don't even want to think about, I might bust. You know Kurt tops? And he is packing I see why Blaine is always so happy.

"Boy stop looking at Kurt and his boo. He and I may not be cool, but that doesn't mean you get to perv around him and his boyfriend," I told him.

" I don't perv Mercy, I was just walking into the house and they were going at it in the kitchen. I didn't think they were into that type of stuff, but they were going at it against the refrigerator. I still blush every time I open it," he rebutted.

Then his room door came open and in came Blaine who stood frozen at the doorway at the sight before him. "Um-mm… I was told to come get you for dinner,bu-t-t you look busy so I'll just leave now," he stammered leaving out the door in a hurry face red. "Oh shit, Sam said as he pulled up his pants up listening to me dying of laughter while shooting me death glares. "This is all yours and Puckerman's fault," he blamed now trying to hide the boner that was encased in his pants.

At this point I'm just laughing I can barely breathe, "I-I told HAHA you to AAHHH put it up," I said between bouts of laughter. "It's not funny Mercy, now I have to go and deal with this awkwardness during dinner," he pouted crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips.  
"Go enjoy your dinner Sammy and remember no cumming until after sectionals," I reminded him ending the call. I finished the application I was working on still laughing in my head about what had happened. Hearing a knock at my door I said come in. My mother came into the room with a grim look on her face.

"What's wrong Ma," I asked turning away from the laptop at my desk?

"Come sit with me Cedes, she said patting the spot on the bed next to her. The Tinsleys were in full support of pressing charges, but the police officers said since we waited so late to report it and that all signs of struggle would have healed by now. That it would be virtually impossible for this case to stand up in trial, and I hate to agree with them but i'm a defense attorney so I can't really argue against those points. So, the Tinsleys, your Dad and I decided that the next logical step was a restraining order that prevents him from being in the same room as you at any given time, due to his parents' reluctance to remove him from the school. I just thought you should know as this does concern your safety. Mercedes if this ever happens again, I pray that it doesn't, but if it does please do not hesitate to tell us and the police. I know you wanted to protect the boy despite what he tried to do to you, but Mercy darling you can't protect the ones that hurt you. They will think that's their invitation to do it again until they are stopped. Do you understand Mercedes, She asked grasping my hands? I nodded my head in silence still absorbing her words.

"Mom, I have to tell you something. It's nothing bad it's just a really great opportunity has been put in my path. Mercedes then retold the story of her possible role and in the upcoming adaptation of,"Dream Girls" and how she began the process of applying to colleges in New York and as well as scholarships.

"My baby is going to be a star! Your name is going to be everywhere Mercedes," she said wrapping Mercedes in a hug. "Wait, Wait I thought you and Dad wanted me to have a back up plan and… well I just never thought you and Daddy really supported my dream of becoming a star, I said my head down.

"Mercedes we may have had concerns about it, but we realized that we couldn't force you to live something you were not. We still want you to have a plan B, but if you found a better opportunity then go for it be the best you can be. Do you remember what we got you for your tenth birthday," She asked lifting my head up?

"My Songbook," I answered?

"Yes that it's now the other day when I was getting your dirty laundry. I bumped against your bookshelf and it fell out. Honestly I thought you never even touched the thing, but when I opened it cover to cover was filled and Mercedes the songs are so good. They range from sexy to sweet, sassy to classy, sad to happy. That's when I realized you truly had a gift and who are we as parents to try to stop that gift from flourishing? So Mercedes Antionette Jones be great and conquer the world," she finished getting ready to leave the room.

"Are you and Daddy still coming to sectionals this Saturday? I know you guys have to fly out later that night. Daddy for his dental convention and you for your case right," I asked

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, especially now that you finally got a solo and you're leading your group numbers as well. I feel like we're going to be in for a treat come Saturday. I do want to meet this Henry Krieger and his associates too and I'm sure your father will as well," She answered.

"I'll see if I can reserve you and Dad seats in the front.

"Okay baby Night," she said closing the door. I responded with a good night. I finished the application I was working on and began my nightly ritual. But before I could sleep there was a few more things I have to handle before I go to sleep.

**Queen Mercy to Badass Puck**

**Noah I heard you're being naughty again.**

**Badass Puck to Queen Mercy**

**So Sammy boy finally told you, I wondered when he was going to crack? Don't be mad Sexy Mama I'm just inspecting the goods.**

**Queen Mercy to Badass Puck**

**I'm not mad quite the contrary, in fact it's a little hot. I just finished a Skype call with Sam and he is a total wreck. He told me you have been edging him all week and because he is so particular about j/o off he's getting backed up. I mean you should've have seen him his dickhead was purple and oozing precum the entire time and his balls look like they are about to bust.**

**Badass Puck to Queen Mercy**

S**o if you like my work why are you texting me your majesty?**

**Queen Mercy to Badass Puck**

**I told Sam he's not allowed to cum until after sectionals when the bet is up. And I plan on having my first time and first threesome that weekend and I want it to be epic. So I want you to turn it up a notch just make sure he doesn't cum. **

**Badass Puck to Queen Mercy**

**Your wish is my command, your majesty. These are going to be the hardest three days for Sammy yet literally and figuratively. Night Queen**

Puck is a mess but a good one. I did feel kind of bad for Sam, but he'll thank me later. I sent Santana a picture of the outfit I had decided to wear tomorrow. A blue sleeveless form fitting dress with my black leather jacket and boots. To complete the outfit my gold hoops and chain. Santana approved and sent a picture of her own outfit which was a white dress that flowed when she walked and red leather jacket with her red 5 inch Louis Vuitton heels. Telling her that we were going to turn many more heads than we usually did. I plugged my phone into the charger and went to sleep.

**SAM POV**

Due to the constant erection I had throughout the night I got very little sleep. Before I knew it was time for school and I was in an hangry mood; not hungry and angry but horny and angry. Getting dressed I decided to forgo underwear, just because I didn't like wearing them. I packed my bag with extra pants and my books as I had no idea what Puck had planned today. I slipped on my denim jeans and hoodie and went downstairs to wait on Finn. I went into the kitchen and fixed me a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and stabbed the cereal taking my aggression out on it. I kind of got lost thinking about that recurring dream I kept having with Puck and his hands feeling all over me then making out with Mercedes. The crotch area around my pants tightened further if that was even possible. My cell phone started ringing snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hello," I answered

"Sammy how are you doing this morning," Puck asked way to happy for the morning?

"Considering that I haven't busted a nut in over a month and these last two weeks you have made it your mission to tease me and put me on edge at every possible moment, how do you think I feel Noah," I asked sarcastically?

"Horny as hell, I hope," he said cheerily

"Bite me Noah," I rebutted.

"If I do recall correctly, Sammy I did that yesterday after practice and you seemed to enjoy it, Noah said teasingly.

"Why did you call Noah," I asked changing the topic glad he wasn't here or he would have seen my blushing face.

"Meet me in the bathroom by the old science labs as soon as you get to school I have a surprise for you and I think you're going to like it," he said hanging up before I could protest.

"Come on Finn or we're going to be late, hurried Sam ready to get his torture over with!

"I'm coming," he responded coming down the stairs with his book bag strapped over his shoulder. We headed out the door and the drive was completed in silence due to us still being half asleep.

Getting to the school I immediately separated from Finn and raced to the other side of the school just so I could make it back in time for class. I walked into the bathroom with a little hesitation not knowing exactly if I was going to enjoy this 'surprise' or not.

"Lock the door I don't think you want any interruptions," he instructed.

Doing as he said I went towards him in trepidation not really knowing what to expect although he did have a box with a bow on it in his hands so it might actually be a gift. "What's inside the box," I asked?

"Why don't you find out, trouty, he said" thrusting the box into my hands.

I Opened the box and was lost for words. I know he did not just bring this to school for me.

"You like it? I brought it when Mercedes first came to me about the bet. It came yesterday after school. I didn't think I was going to be able to use this, but then I had a conversation with the Queen last night and she told me to turn up the heat at little bit," Puck explained.

"I-I-I can't believe you brought me a butt plug Puck and what do you expect me to do with it wear it through school today," I asked in shock?

"To answer your question, yes, yes I do. And Sam this is not just a butt plug it is The butt plug, Puck said excitedly. It's called the Lovense Hush butt plug, because when its on, no hears the vibration and get this it's completely wireless. Meaning that I can control it from anywhere across the world. It has a super long battery life one charge can last six days. It also has different levels and kinds of vibrations," Puck finished like a true salesman.

"I see why you want to major in Business Entrepreneurship, if I was some tweed I would have brought what you're selling. But I think you know the Queen doesn't want me to ejaculate until after sectionals. So what happens if I get too far gone and you're not there to shut it off?

"Dude we share the same classes; which is odd because I'm a senior and you are a junior, he said. And I know by now forty-five minutes is your breaking point that was really close come to think about it. I'm just glad the bell rung or you would have been a goner," Puck said reminiscing.

"Don't tell anyone but the rest of us junior gleeks are fast tracking, so we can graduate with you guys next semester; and You should know all my breaking points you have been tap dancing on them for the last two weeks, I responded with false heat.

"So are we doing this or not Sammy boy, Puck asked mischievously?

"Fine we'll do it, but Puck you didn't bring any lube how are we going to get up there, I asked? Puck closed the gap between them and turned me around and pushed me against the wall. Using one hand he held my arms above my head; while using his other to apply pressure to my lower back forcing me to arch in to him. Noah stepped closer grinding his hips against my ass sucking on my neck, then whispered the answer into my ear with a husky tone.

"Well I have yet to eat breakfast and you know what they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Puck answered squatting now, now using his hands to grope Sam's ass through his jeans. Tell me Sam do you want me to eat breakfast, do you want me to eat your ass," Puck asked hooking his fingertips in the jeans?

At this point I was too far gone to even respond coherently. I bit my lip and pushed my ass towards Puck's face.

"Answer me babe, tell me what you want, what you want me to do, he commanded smacking my butt in the process. You want to feel my tongue swiping that pucker while I massage them heavy balls? Or maybe you want me to use my fingers and play with your beautiful boy hole," Puck asked in a husky voice squeezing the fat globes in his hands?

"Fuck… Puck just please, eat my ass, you know it's yours. Just take it, I begged in lust.

Puck didn't even respond with words he just yanked my pants down releasing my aching cock and ass.

"Mercy was right look at your balls dude, they look swollen. I bet they're super sensitive right now, Puck taunted taking a ball into his mouth sucking on it. I threw my head back and moaned in ecstasy as he tongue began to travel upwards in between my thick mounds of flesh. I don't know how long Puck played back there, as I was too busy coming in and out of consciousness. But it felt really good. From his sweet mouth to his long fingers, Puck was making me see white spots. My cock had hardened to its full length of nine inches and was leaking precum profusely, but I knew I was close as my legs began to shake and so did Puck as he instantly stopped his feasting.

"Cool down, big boy we don't need Mercedes killing us because you can't keep it together. Look at all this precum, Puck said pointing to my leaking cock. Dude your head is purple," Puck taunted. I was going to answer but the first bell rang; letting us know we had five minutes until the late bell rang. "Fuck Noah how long have we been in here, Sam asked scrambling to get dressed but Puck stopped him? "Dude your gift, now turn back around so I can put it in there, Puck reminded. Despite what Puck said the toy was not inserted until another ten minutes as puck wanted to and I quote, "finish his breakfast". Showing up late together to our first period was not a good look. Especially Puck with his swollen lips or my flushed face and disheveled hair along with the bulges in our pants we were going to be on the top of the McKinley rumor mill before class ended, that's for sure. The teacher seeing how we looked was lost for words and just pointed us to our seats in the back. Not even fifteen minutes later we received a text message from Mercedes.

**Queen Mercy to Badass Puck & Samfather**

_***image*(Picture of Sam and Puck entering the classroom)**_

**What were you two boys doing this morning that made you twenty minutes late for class? And Sam why aren't you wearing boxers?! We talked about this underwear at school AT ALL TIMES!**

**Badass Puck to Queen Mercy & Samfather**

**I was giving Sam his gift and I mentioned that I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning and you know how appetizing Sammy looks. I couldn't help, but taste him. Although I wouldn't call it tasting, as it wasn't my first time tasting this meal.**

**Samfather to Queen Mercy & Badass Puck**

**PUCK! Mercy he got me one of those fancy anal plugs that can be controlled from anywhere and we kind of lost track of time umm… well you know. Where you did you get that picture from, Mercy?**

******Queen Mercy to Badass Puck & Samfather**

**Puck when I told you to turn up the heat a little bit I didn't mean skip eight and turn the dial straight to ten! But I do like that though have you used it yet? Jewfro sent it and don't go beating no one up either we don't have time for suspensions especially you Sam. You could get kicked out of the fast track program.**

**Samfather to Queen Mercy & Badass Puck**

**Wait… how did you know about that, I wanted it to be a surprise! And no he hasn't used it yet I think he's waiting to torture me in front of everyone.**

**Badass Puck to Queen Mercy & Samfather**

**I was waiting for you to cool off some more if you hadn't noticed you're still at full mast. Yea Mercy how did you find out I just found out this morning and he's in all my classes?**

**Queen Mercy to Badass Puck & Samfather **

**Puck you can be kind of clueless sometimes. Tina told me what all the junior gleeks were doing and I was against it at first, but she explained to me that all of us are going to be gone and it wouldn't be the same without us. And you all had the number of credits to skip a grade even Brittany surprisingly, but I've learned when it comes to her she is super book smart.**

**Samfather to Queen Mercy & Badass Puck**

**I'm always at full mast now, Puck thanks to your teasing and edging as long as I am not leaking pre-cum then you're fine.**

"Mr. Puckerman and is there anything you'd like to share with the class. First, you two are twenty minutes late and now you're texting while I'm teaching a lesson, the audacity. One of you come to the board and label all the countries in Africa or your phones are mine to the end of the day, Mrs. Blackwood ranted.

Considering that Geography was kinda of my baby and Puck usually slept in here everyday, I took the punishment.

**Badass Puck to Queen Mercy **

**Sam just got called to the front for texting, you think I should try the toy?**

**Queen Mercy to Badass Puck**

… **Do it but we don't need him precumming in front of the whole school just a little vibration to get him distracted.**

**Badass Puck to Queen Mercy**

**If this works how its supposed to Mercy, you're going to get a video from jewfro instead of just of picture.**

Puck went to the app on his phone and decided to start him off light with a pulse every ten seconds and constant vibration at level 2. Now it's time to watch the magic he thought. I got to the board and began filling the map out and everything was going smoothly, until I felt something that sent a shudder through my entire body. Please don't let that thing be on I prayed,but my prayers were denied as a constant vibration began to hit my prostate. Causing me to drop the marker and let out a light moan. My cock began pulsing in my pants luckily I wasn't precumming yet, but if Puck raised the level I'd be in deepshit.

"Mr. Evans are you alright," the teacher,asked in concern?

"Ye-Yes ma'am my hands are just a little sweaty," I said picking up the marker and continued writing.

Puck could tell by the way Sam stiffened that it was affecting him,but not as much as he wanted so he was about to raise the intensity until he saw sync your music icon in the left hand corner of his phone screen. A wicked grin spread across his face as he played one of his favorite heavy metal band's drum solos.

I felt the anal plug stop moving thanking god that Puck had probably stopped his twisted idea of foreplay, until it came back alive with a vengeance and this time I couldn't hide my reaction.

"AHHH FUCK, I shouted falling to the floor on my knees! The whole class gasped as I began shudder and moan on the floor.

"Mr. Evans, are you sure you are alright I can have someone escort you to the nurse if necessary," Mrs. Blackwood asked worriedly?

"No-no I am fine really just a little faint that's all," I placated. I quickly finished writing the last few countries in and ran back to my seat not before seeing jewfro put his phone back up.

"You're so dead Puckerman," I threatened, but it couldn't be taken seriously as I moaned due to the vibrations against my prostate. Puck just snickered behind his hand as he saw the precum creating a dark spot on my crotch.

**Mercedes POV**

The video of Sam had been circulating since the beginning of the second period and it was just too much I really wanted to bust out laughing. Sadly, I had to act surprised and worried when it hit my phone though.

"Retha, what kinky shit are you and your two men up to today? I have seen the pictures and video and I have drawn my conclusions, but I would like to get answers from a likely reliable witness. You may not have been in the room, but I'm pretty sure Puck ran whatever he did by you first. So Queen whats the tea," Santana asked sitting in the chair right beside me?

"What makes you think Puck was behind this? Furthermore what makes you think

I can control Puck, I asked trying to poke holes in her logic?

Luckily Ms.C chose that moment to enter the choir room and told us to take our seats. Though Santana gave me a look that promised further questioning later.

"Ladies I just want to say before we begin today that I'm proud of how far we have come along. We are a group that formed just at the beginning of the school year and if I'm going to be honest I did not think it was going to work, but you ladies proved me wrong. With your dedication and commitment to learn and grow; you've ladies have truly become a force to be reckoned with. All of you in here live up to our name The Trouble Tones. No matter what happens Saturday win or lose; I am proud of each and every one of you and your progress," Ms.C said

"Now yesterday was your last day of intense practice. I want you to spend the rest of the week doing vocal exercises and resting your bodies, but not too much. Today we are just going to work on expanding our ranges, Ms.C instructed. The rest of the class was spent doing just that and time flew by and before we knew the lunch bell rang. Brit Brat who was ignoring Santana left with Sugar; while Santana and I stayed behind to talk with Ms.C. "What can I do for you ladies, she asked while packing her belongings?

"Well we were wondering if we could reserve seats for some family members, Santana asked?

"How many do you need, she asked?

"Just seven for family," I answered for the both of us.

"That's no problem ladies none at all, oh and before I forget, there is one thing I would like to talk to you two about. and I made an arrangement toward the start of the year. Which states whichever club wins, we as a whole join under that club's name and one of us will be junior ensemble executive. That way we can ensure everyone's dreams come true this year," she told them.

"What does that even mean, exactly, Santana asked arms folded over her chest?

"It means that if we don't win sectionals come Saturday, then you go back to the mindless harmonizing for Blaine and Berry, and I go back glory note girl, I told her as the revelation dawned on me. Despite his apology and our conversation I wasn't sure if he still had his head up Rachel's ass or not.

"Mercedes, while I have informed Will on the errors of his ways, I do not think he fully grasps how much he was in the wrong, but if we do lose and I become the junior ensemble executive I will fight for you two everyday even if I'm ignored, Ms.C reassured them.

"Ms.C no offense but we fought for two years, and still kept his head up your daughter's ass. Santana send out a mass text to the ladies let them know practice at my place tonight at seven. Let them know if they do not show up then they can try again next year, as they are out of the club. Make sure they know yes the biggest house on the end is mine. I'll meet you in the cafeteria for our little performance I have to meet someone before I get there, Mercedes demanded as she walked out the room with determination written all over her features.

"Who was that, Ms.C asked astounded?

"That… that was Queen Mercy," Santana answered before heading out herself, towards the lunch room.

Walking down the hall Mercedes saw exactly who she was looking for."Aye Zizes wait up," I yelled walking up to her.

"My Queen I have been looking all over for you. I wanted to let you know my uncle and his casting director fly in on Friday night, She said a little excited.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, I have reserved three seats for your uncle, you, and his casting director. And I wanted to thank you again for this, Mercedes said bringing her in for a hug.

"There is no need to thank me Ms. Jones, but we do have a dilemma. I know that the junior gleeks are in the fast track program and that leaves the glee club with only two members after we all graduate Rory and Sugar, Lauren stated.

"How did you know about that? And what do you suggest we do, I asked?

"I'm an office aid I learn everything up there as you know teachers do gossip. And I have a couple friends I can bring with me after sectionals who are sophomores and juniors and yes they will have some songs ready to audition with, Lauren explained.

"That's good Lauren really good, I didn't even think about that. But don't send them our way right after sectionals. Because the glee club is going to have a lot of problems we need to workout before we accept any new members," Mercedes told her widening her eyes for effect.

"Oh I know and I'm going to be right there helping fix them, because I am expecting some truths to be told and feelings to be hurt. And I don't want to miss it at all," Lauren stated truthfully.

"Girl you are a mess, but I have to go now and take care of something see ya later sis, I said walking away. Towards the lunch room where I met Santana by the doors.

**Santana POV**

"It's about time chica, I didn't think you were going to make it," I said playfully. But before we start I have to ask you something is this whole threesome with trouty and Puck is it just a one time thing or is it you know… permanent? I'm just asking because you told me Sam was bi so what happens if he wants someone to play with his backdoor?

"San, I really don't know, let's just go get you and Brit Brat together, then I'll handle my relationship or whatever it might be at this point, She answered walking through the doors towards the band.

"Heavy the head that wears the crown,"I said to myself before walking through the doors myself.

"Okay listen up McKinley I have something to you guys and you're going to have to just deal with it because I don't care about your opinions. I'm a lesbian and I have a really cool, super hot, brainiac girlfriend named Brittany S. Pierce. This one's for you babe.

**Mercedes, **Santana, _**Together**_

Clock strikes upon the hour

And the sun begins to fade

Still enough time to figure out

How to chase my blues away

I've done alright up to now

It's the light of day that shows me how

And when the night falls, loneliness calls

Santana started dancing towards Brittany who tearing up and laughing at the scene before her.

**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**

**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**

**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**

**With somebody who loves me**

Mercedes Started dancing towards Sam and Puck who had their gazes locked on her the entire time jaws dropped.

_**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

The whole cafeteria dancing along by now as glee members from both clubs began dance and harmonize the background vocals.

**I've been in love and lost my senses**

**Spinning through the town**

**Sooner or later, the fever ends**

**And I wind up feeling down**

**I need a man who'll take a chance**

Mercedes finally made it to the two boys and reached for Sam's hand, but he looked towards Puck, who face had changed from awe to his tough guy mask. Which made Sam jerk his hand back from Mercedes; whose face had dropped the smile it had been carrying. She looked between the two and went on a tear escaping her eye.

On a love that burns hot enough to last

So when the night falls

My lonely heart calls

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Santana and Brittany started dancing with one another lost in each others eyes; oblivious to the world around them. Finally happy they could be out in the open with each other.

**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**

**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**

**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**

**With somebody who loves me**

**Somebody oo Somebody oo**

**Somebody who loves me yeah**

**Somebody oo Somebody oo**

Mercedes continued on dancing with Tina and Mike. Trying to hide the pain on her face.

To hold me in her arms oh

I need a man who'll take a chance

On a love that burns hot enough to last

So when the night falls

My lonely heart calls

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**

**With somebody who loves me**

**Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby**

**Don'tcha wanna dance with me boy**

**Hey Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby**

**With somebody who loves me**

_**Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance**_

_**Don'tcha wanna dance**_

_**Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance**_

_**Don'tcha wanna dance**_

_**Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**Dance**_

The song ended with Brittany and Santana sharing a deep kiss. Mercedes and Sugar ran up to them and took them into a big bear hug.

"Now lets win sectionals," Sugar screamed!


	7. Interlude

**Will POV**

"Mercedes was right Emma, I've been a horrible a teacher for two years I neglected her and others, because I was too busy trying to relive my past in two students who reminded me so much of myself. You know at first it didn't start like that. The only reason I gave Rachel her first solo because she was getting bullied and I wanted to make her feel better, but as the club grew and expanded I let my focus remain on her and Finn ignoring the rest. Everyone is so talented and it goes way beyond just their singing. And I almost ruined them, how will they ever forgive me, Will cried into Emma's shoulder?

"Will don't blame yourself even though it is your fault, you could have done better with them. But now we are here and you have to learn how to move forward from this or the guilt is going to consume you," Emma consoled.

"Let him be consumed by guilt, because what he did to wheezy and the rest of that club of misfits was absolutely atrocious, especially wheezy. Before she joined your club she was very strong-willed and didn't take any crap from anyone. I was actually going to ask her to join my cheer leading squad before you got your hands on her, but you did so I decided to wait and watch. I wanted to see how strong her will and inner strength was and she fought and screamed and even challenged Snozzberry, Flint stone giant, and you butt-chin every step of the way for a year and a half. I thought you had broken her in her junior year towards the end. I didn't think that strong and independent woman would come back. Until this year, she came back stronger than ever. See there is power in rediscovering your voice and she found it again, thank God, Sue delivered walking into the teacher's lounge, that's why when this little civil war you're having is over, I'm coming to collect Aretha, Fairy Hummel, and 'Virgin Mary', so they can rejoin my cheerios and win me nationals.

"And what makes you think I'll let you have them, Shelby said walking into the teacher lounge with Coach Bieste behind her. If this Saturday goes as planned then I will be head of the Glee club while Will we become my assistant of sorts," she finished facing off with Sue. Emma turned to Will and asked what she was talking about and he explained the deal in a hurry watching this face off between Sue and Shelby that resulted in a staring contest

"You got guts Corcoran, here's the deal I want Hummel, Jones, and Fabray back on the cheerios.

"That can be arranged, but first we, being Will and I, have to get the kids back together as a family or we may not get through regionals. If the kids don't enjoy what they are doing and who they are doing it with then there is no point, Shelby said.

"We'll help you're going to need all of us if you want to get that club straight, Emma, Bieste, and Sue volunteered.

"All they need is some team building exercises, maybe have a couple counseling sessions with the core five especially and they should be good to go, Sue suggested.

"Sue while those are great ideas and we will use them the choir world works different we're going to need to use something else as well for Mercedes and Rachel a diva-off. I know it's not right, but they need to see how good they sound and work together," Shelby said.

"It would put the argument of who is better at rest and curb Rachel's ego. Even if she loses sectionals I highly doubt that will damage her ego as much. The next week she'll try to downplay Mercedes talent and there's no telling what would happen next," I said.

"Well we all be there to help, Coach Bieste said looking at Emma and Sue. I am a firm believer in God and she never makes mistakes. These students were meant to be in each other's life. Mercedes and Rachel are your brightest stars and I have no doubt their paths will continue to cross once outside of school, but we need to make sure their competition with each other is healthy", Bieste finished.

"Schue before I forget I need you to promise if Saturday goes in your favor I need you to promise that you will not turn everything back into the Rachel show. She may be my daughter,but I want to see her succeed on her own merit, not at the expense of everyone else," Shelby begged.

"I promise, may the best glee club win," I said grasping her hand

**Tina POV**

"Will you calm down Mike he's going to say yes," Tina exclaimed!

"How do you know what if he laughs and tells everyone, I'd be ruined, he yelled freaking out! "He's not like that now hush," Tina told him.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Oh yess suck it, suck that big cock," Mike moaned pushing Tina's head into his crotch. Although Tina was sucking his dick he couldn't help but think about him. Yes you read right him. More specifically Artie Abrams. I have never told this to anyone not even Tina who was my girlfriend. I'm bisexual and have had this major crush on Artie since sophomore year and it's done nothing but grow, but I also really like Tina like love her and I'm just so confused. I didn't dare act on my desires, because my parents were extremely homophobic and I don't know how they would react if they found out._

"_Oh fuck I'm going to cum, fuck, fuc-k Arti-e, fuck," Mike moaned not realizing his slip._

"_Wait… what did you just say, Mike, she asked pulling off his dick with a pop? Oh no get dressed so we can talk, did he really just call me Artie," she asked herself walking to the bathroom across from his room with her clothes in hand?_

_Mike sat there ashamed that he slipped up and that he had hurt Tina's feelings. He never met for anything like this to happen. He pulled up his pants and sat back on his bed and waited for Tina. She came back from the bathroom eyes red cheeks he could tell she had been crying. He tried to get up and console her, but she held up her hand and stopped him._

"_Mike t-e-tell me the truth was I some cover up or mustache or whatever,"she asked tears running down her face?_

"_No of course I Lo-_

"_STOP LYING,"she screamed running to him and started punching his chest he instantly grabbed her arms and brought her into a hug bringing her down on top of him._

"_LET ME GO, she sobbed against him._

"_No let me explain please then if you want to go I'll let you. So he told her about his bisexuality or curiosity rather as he had never done anything with a guy before. He told her about his homophobic parents and why he couldn't come out. He told her when they have sex he thinks about just Tina and himself at first, then Artie joins the picture and it turns into a threesome._

"_So you want both of us, she asked hesitantly?_

"_So badly, he answered bowing his head._

"_Well today is your lucky day, i'm going to make this happen for you, for us. It would be hot to see you sucking dick oooo I should teach you so you can be prepared, but I don't know anything about anal preparation so I guess we'll learn about that as we go, she said smiling up at him._

"_I love you Tina Cohen-Chang," He said looking her in the eye_

"_I love you Micheal Chang and don't you ever forget it," she said kissing him on his cheek._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

"Why did we ask to meet in the choir room of all places anyone can walk in, Mike complained. "Stop Mike and just relax whatever happens he won't say anything at all, trust me. I did date the guy after all, she said, trying to soothe him.

Artie chose that moment to roll into the room with his book bag on his lap

"Aye Tina what's going on I thought you wanted to meet, why is he here, Artie asked coming in?

"I do… well we do it's just that well… you're not dating anyone and we were wondering if you were looking to have some fun, you know," Tina suggested.

"What type of fun, he asked confused?

"Well um… a threesome of sorts, tell me Artie how open are to gay relations, Tina finally asked?

"What are you guys playing at, he asked while laughing? Then he noticed Mike had turned his head away while Tina grabbed his hands.

"Oh you guys are being serious," he stated rather than asking.

"Yeah, so what do you think, do you think you'd be up for it, Tina asked?

"Why me? Why not Rory or Finn hell even Puck, Artie asked?

Mike for the first time speaking since Artie came in said, "Because I don't want them I want you! For three years now I have had to lock that part of me up for fear of my parents. I have liked you since you came into my trig class and parked your wheelchair right next to me. I lose my breath sometimes when you enter a room. So I'm sorry it was you my heart chose. Come on Tina I told you this was a bad idea," Mike finished his rant grabbing Tina's hand.

"Sit down fool, I ain't say no I was just asking a question. I'll give you my answer after sectionals, but until then I want a kiss from each of you just to make sure if I do say yes that there can be some sort of passion between us three.

"I don't see any harm in that even though you already know how I kiss, Tina said

"What do you think Mike, are you okay with that, Tina asked?

"I guess that's good for now, Mike shrugged.

"Well get up fool and come sit on daddy's lap and give him some sugar," teased Artie not expecting Mike to do it.

Mike getting a burst of confidence did exactly that. With his legs hanging off each side of the wheelchair, he sat Artie's lap with his body pressed against Artie's. Somehow Artie's hands found themselves on Mike's bottom which was grinding against Artie crotch. Tina got up from her chair and stood right there between the two and put her hands in each of their heads as she grabbed their hair jerking their heads back. She knew how much they loved having their hair pulled. She leaned down and gave Artie a mouthwatering kiss that made Artie moaned into the kiss. Tina pulled back from Artie and turned to Mike whose head was still grasped by her hand. She kissed him, but this kiss was more tender with the same amount of passion as the other one. It soon ended leaving Artie and Mike in a staring contest daring each other to make the next move.

"Give Daddy some sug-," he started but was interrupted by Mike's lips crashing on his. Artie was frozen at first then melted into the kiss with a smoldering passion. Not knowing how long it lasted they just knew they needed to come up for air and they did breaking apart staring in each other eyes searching for the others purpose.

"Guy's that was hot, if we weren't here I would encourage it further, but I think we should chill before we get carried away and I don't want anyone to catch us," Tina said.

"You're probably right," Mike agreed but made no move to get off Artie's lap. In fact no one moved they were frozen all staring at each other. Until Mike pulled Tina into their embrace and started a three way make out session.

**Finn Pov**

Finn was sitting in the library frustrated at his inability to make a decision. Did he want to stay in Ohio or did he want to go out of state for college? "Why is this so hard, he exclaimed slamming his head onto the table!

"Calm down big boy we don't need you messing up that pretty face of yours," a voice said coming from behind a bookshelf that he recognized instantly.

"What are you doing here planning another take over of glee club," Finn asked?

"I don't think there is much of a glee club for me to takeover, wouldn't you agree, she asked condescendingly?

"Let me guess you are here to chew me out about that and my poor leadership of the glee club and how all this basically all my fault," he asked rhetorically?

"No actually I was concerned about you. You look like you are stuck between a rock and a hard place. What's going on, she asked, placing a hand on his shoulders?

"I'm scared honestly I don't want to stay here yet i'm scared of leaving and being on my own. I'm just confused about where I want to be and what I want to be. You probably wouldn't understand you've know what you've wanted to do since freshman year, Finn ranted.

"Finn I know you probably don't believe this but Lauren Zizes is human too. And I know exactly what you're going through. It wasn't until my grandmother died in my freshman year that I decided on investigative journalism. She went to the hospital for a hip surgery. The doctor who performed the surgery was drunk and his colleagues knew about it. When he administered the drug that puts patients to sleep before the procedure; he gave her to a much a high dosage and she died her bodily functions just collapsed on her. The hospital wrote us a two million dollar check to keep us quiet. It didn't come out until three years later due to a 60 minute investigative report. And it turns out that same doctor had done the same thing to three other patients and the hospital knew about it. The doctor was sent to jail for life and the families that were affected were given three million dollar settlements and apologies. That's when I knew I would do anything to find the truth, hence investigative reporter," she finished.

"So what's with all the wrestling," he asked?

"I enjoy it and plus the scholarships. Do you know how many scholarships there are for women athletes, she asked?

"But this isn't about me it's about you. I believe your problem is you don't really know who you are so therefore you're having a hard time choosing a career path and that's okay you still have a whole year to figure it out. If one of your major concerns is being alone then I would look for schools in New York since I have a feeling that everyone is going to be there next fall," Lauren advised.

"Thanks Lauren without you I probably would have let this drag on for an entire semester before actually making a decision and by then it would have been too late," he gave his thanks grasping her hand and looking into her eyes.

They continued to hold each other's hand their gazes locked on to the other. They began to get lost in each other's capturing gazes. As if opposite sides of a magnet, they pulled themselves closer and closer until their lips met chastley. Then again more passionately. They broke apart quiet and red in the face.

"I have to get to class, here's my number use it some time," she said walking away leaving a slip of paper behind on the table.

Finn just sat there hands touching his lips in awe.

"Talk about fireworks," he said folding the slip of paper and putting it in his pocket leaving for class as well.

**Rachel POV**

"Quinn I was just want to thank you for all that you have done for me these past couple of weeks. You really are helping me change from what I once was and I couldn't thank you enough. I know now that I was wrong about all of it. I'm still a great singer and performer, but you made me realize that I didn't have to put others down to be great. Being great is about lifting others up so they can have a chance at greatness as well," Rachel said to Quinn grabbing her hand.

"No problem Rachel besides you're not the only one who has sins they need to pay for. I have done Mercedes wrong as well. She took me into her home when my own parents didn't even want me. She treated me like a sister and I betrayed her trust. I don't think she will ever forgive me, Quinn said ashamed bowing her head.

"Mercedes is a kind, compassionate, and forgiving person. That's what makes her so much better than us," Rachel comforted.

"You're right they invited me to a girls night, but I was to afraid to go, Quinn mentioned.

"Do you think the song I chose is good enough for Saturday, Rachel asked Quinn biting her lip.

"What song did you choose again," Quinn asked?

"Well after much deliberation between Defying Gravity and Make You Feel My Love, I chose the latter because of its deeper meaning to me," Rachel answered.

"You talking about Finn and your break up right," Quinn asked?

"Well at first I thought it was about him until I realized it wasn't. I'm over him completely; I was just holding onto him because I was afraid of being alone. My song choice is about someone who would never return my feelings," Rachel told her.

"Rachel, whoever doesn't return your feelings is a fool and will be sorry one day. Boys are stupid it though so give it time you'll find the right one," she comforted placing her arm around her.

"It's not a boy though, it's a girl, that's not the problem though it's who I like. I don't want to risk that friendship, Rachel said with her head down.

"Rachel if you're anything you are a fighter, just tell her how you feel and if she can't handle it let her go until she can get her crap together," Quinn told her.

"Quinn…," Rachel started but the words got stuck in her throat as she turned her head away.

"What? Oh… Oh it's me isn't? Look I can't say I don't feel anything because I do. I just don't know what it is yet and this is the best relationship I have had with anyone in a long time and I don't want to ruin it. Could you give me until after sectionals so I can make a decision that doesn't hurt us both, please," Quinn asked?

"I respect that, and I hope we can continue to be friends, Rachel asked her looking in Quinn in the eyes?

"Of course, now let me hear this solo of yours," Quinn commanded jokingly.

"Oh no Quinn Fabray, you're going to have to wait until Saturday just like everyone else, but you can help me decide what I'm going to do with my hair, Rachel laughed.

"THE TORTURE," Quinn screamed!

**Sugar POV**

"Rorikinns, why did you leave New Directions? What if they don't let you back in,"Sugar asked cupping his face?

"Sugs, we already talked about this! I couldn't take all that drama everyday someone was either arguing or fighting;let's not talk about Kurt who cried almost everyday, Rory repeated for the umpteenth time. And they said they would let me come back after sectionals, saying Mercedes was the one who usually held them together."

"I believe that. You should see her during our meetings and practices. She always takes the time to help others and encourage them. And she tamed the beast that is Santana. I don't think anyone has ever done that at least from what I know, since I've been here, Sugar told him rubbing his chest.

"Mercedes could tear Santana a new one if she wanted to, but enough of them how are you dealing I know your father is asking a lot from you? Do you think you could take on that position and lead his companies, Rory asked her grasping her shoulders?

"I mean he has been training me for it my whole life and I got him to agree to at least let me finish college before I take over his chains of hotels, but I don't know if I'll have time for my own dream to open my own chain of nightclubs.

"You can Sugar plum and I'll be there to help you along the way always," Rory comforted.

"Oh Rory, Sugar sighed and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Maybe we should skip third period and take use of those abandoned science labs on the other side of school don't you agree," Rory asked after the kiss?

Sugar grabbed his hand and ran off towards said rooms while dragging him along the way.

**Puck POV**

"Why didn't you dance with her," I asked Sam who had been dead silent since lunch? "You know why, I know you feel what I am feeling, Sam responded.

"This is a bet nothing more after the weekend everything goes back to how its supposed to be. You with Mercedes and me by myself," I finished.

"It doesn't have to be that way though, maybe we can talk Mercedes into… I don't know a more permanent threesome! I just don't want to be forced to choose between you two," Sam finished exasperated!

"Well guess what Sammy boy you are going to and you're going to choose Mercy. And make sure you treat her right,because all these fuckheads in this school have been treating her like she is nothing. When she is the best thing to come out of this high school and I won't have you ruin that no matter my feelings for you or-," Puck stopped not daring to complete the sentence.

"You like Mercedes too don't you," Sam asked catching on to the silence?

"No Sammy, I love her always have, but she wouldn't give me a time of day when I was going through my bad boy act this was before you got here, but I was worse than I am now. And I thank God for glee club coming into my life and changing me for the better, because I don't know where I would be if it didn't. Mercedes has always been the love I couldn't have. Then you came along and awoke something in me I thought I had buried a long time ago. So seeing you both together will kill me,but at least you two will be happy," I finished.

"Puck what about your happiness? From what you told me about your life you have been alone and responsible for people that you shouldn't be, but don't you think it's time for you to be happy, Sam asked?

"It's not about me its-

**Queen Mercy to Badass Puck & Samfather**

**MEET ME IN AUDITORIUM NOW!**

"Ready to face the music, Sammy boy?

**Mercedes POV**

"Guppy did what now, Santana asked angrily holding Brittany in her lap?

"H-e he wouldn't dance with me, Mercedes stammered fighting to keep the tears away. He was getting ready to dance with me, but Noah's face you should have seen it. It went from awe,borderline desire, to a paper veil; which should be taken cover behind was ambiguously hidden resentment and bitterness.""Maybe Puck and Sam developed feelings for each other and are scared that you're going to make Sam chose you or Puck, Santana rationalized?

"Or maybe they could both like Mercy and each other, Brittany added not realizing how right she was right.

"I just need to think, I just need to think, I said sitting down next to them ceasing my pacing across the floor. You know when Sam told me he liked boys and girls; I never thought it would be like this. Then again we were still in the beginning phases of our relationships; I personally didn't think it would last this long our 'summer fling' at least. But with Sam I found love and I know he's meant for me, but what am I going to do? He obviously has some desires that I can't fully satisfy and If Puck does that for him who am I to judge? I'll just have to figure out how to make a relationship like that work.

"Mercy before you pull that card… I mean are you sure? For a thurple to work all three partners need to be invested in one another. And right now it seems like you and Puck are only invested in Sam," Brittany added.

"We can grow and learn and try to make it work, but if it doesn't I'll end it. I know life's too short to not fight for love, I answered pulling out my phone.

**Queen Mercy to Badass Puck & Samfather**

**MEET ME IN AUDITORIUM NOW!**

"I have to go ladies and i'm going to try to make this work. I'll see you guys at my house for rehearsal, I told them walking towards the auditorium.

Getting to the auditorium I sat on the edge of the stage waiting and thinking. My head cradled in my hands, still trying to find a way to wrap my head around this whole thing or what I was about to offer. I guess I did bring it upon myself, but it was bound to happen if not with Puck probably some rando. Hearing the door open I looked to see Sam and Puck.

"Mercy let me explain. It's not that I don't like you anymore it's just that-, Sam started his defense, but I cut him off before he could make this any more difficult.

"Just stop Sam and listen. I know you still like me I can see it in your eyes, but I also know you like Puck. At that Sam turned his head away while Puck just looked at his feet. Like I also know Puck likes one of us or both of us I'm not sure yet, but I bet you can enlighten me to that cant you Puck," I finished praying he gave the right answer.

"Mercy I-I-I Like you both so much and I don't want to lose you both to each other. Please don't do this Mercy don't make him choose,"Puck finished falling to his knees. Sam and I both ran to console him while Sam was pleading underneath his breath, "Please Mercy".

"I'm not going to make anyone choose anyone," I proclaimed. In fact, I started but decided actions would speak louder. So I pulled Puck into a kiss first that way I could bring certainty to his doubts as well as mine. The kiss was anything, but a kiss on Puck's part. The way he kissed me was almost primal, filled with raw passion and desire; that made my stomach flutter with butterflies. I pulled back with a moan escaping my mouth as he bit my bottom lip teasingly. Then I turned to Sam who was watching our interaction with baited lust. I brought my hand to the back of his head and brought his face toward mine. Bringing his face towards my face to allow our lips to meet in a tentative touch almost nonexistent then he crashed his lips to mine. Pushing me further to the ground with him leaning over devouring my mouth. Puck took that as an opportunity to crawl between my legs and skirt my dress upwards as he moved my soaked underwear to the side and began to play with my clit.

"Damn Mercy you're so wet, so pretty," Puck said moaning into my moist flesh and continuing his feasting.

"Be careful Cedes he didn't eat much lunch today," Sam whispered into my ear as he began to nip down my neck he added, "Neither did I", continuing the path downward to the base of my neck which he began to suck away at it maliciously.

"Boys w-e we have t-t-to talk,aww fuck, I stammered giving into the woes of ecstasy.

"Fuck now, talk later," Puck muttered into my oversensitive vagina, which was now clenching around Puck's naughty fingers.

"Yea Mercy I agree with Puck on this one, Fuck now, talk later, Sam added groping my breast through my dress.

"Boys I'm serious," pulling Puck from between her legs and pushing Sam from her neck. They pouted and adjusted their aching members in their pants as they waited for me to speak. "Look I want this to work between the three of us and that means all three of us have to consider each others feelings and thoughts. We can't be like those other couples who let arguments and disagreements fester until they blow up in our faces. One last thing is this going to last outside of high school, I don't want you two to change your plans just because of me," I finished.

"Mercy you already know I am going to follow you wherever you go and i'm sure Puck would just tell us where we are going and we'll be there Sam said nodding his head in agreement saying that he just got me and wasn't about to lose me.

"Okay well I may be debuting as Effie White in the upcoming adaptation of DreamGirls on Broadway next year. "Mercy that's amazing when did this happen, how did it happen," Sam and Puck asked happily?

"Well it's all thanks to Zizes actually. Apparently her Great Uncle is Henry Krieger, the guy who wrote the music of DreamGirls, he told her that he and his friends were looking to bring it back to Broadway and he wanted a fresh new voice someone he could help grow. So apparently Lauren had some recordings of my singing just stored away and she let him listen to a couple and the next thing I know; he is coming to sectionals Saturday along with the casting director," I told them still kind of in shock about the whole thing.

"Mercedes that's amazing," they both congratulated!

"You know what's ironic, you're about to go out and live Rachel's Berry dream. She's going to be so upset when she finds out," Puck said and started laughing with Sam joining in.

"Puck, you better not go around harassing her. Her ego is super fragile and we don't need you breaking it and causing her to go psychotic," I reprimanded!

"I won't, I swear, scouts honor, Puck said holding one hand over his heart and the other up in the air.

"Boy bye, I said swatting him across the chest.

"Mercy are you saying we have to look for colleges in New York, Sam asked?

"Yep I am in the process of applying to NYADA and Juilliard. I applied to some scholarships as well, I said.

"Well I guess I can apply to Juilliard for Art and design, but I already know I'm not good enough for NYADA, so i'll apply to NYU(New York University) and Columbia University instead, Sam said.

"I guess I could apply to NYU, Columbia, and Juilliard. I still want to own my business and I'm pretty sure those schools offer business management I could do that and music producing as a minor. We are sharing an apartment off campus right, Puck finished with a question?

"That would be logical as it is obvious we are not going to go to the same college I would at least want to see my two big strong men every night, so they can keep me company," Mercedes answered.

"We can you company right now," they both suggested crawling towards her.

"Fine but remember Sam no cumming, Mercedes teased as they engulfed her body.

"BUT MERCY!"

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far please review if you have any suggestions about what I can improve or change or any ideas you would like to see implemented into the story. Please don't be rude about it as there are ways to advise without being so. As you can tell this is my first story, so I'm just really trying to have fun and learn as much as possible about writing while doing so. Sectionals chapter is next; I just wanted to have an interlude to catch up with all the characters and introduce some. So… review tell me what you like or what you don't like!**


End file.
